This invention relates to governor valves, and more particularly to a governor valve for automatic transmissions in automotive vehicles.
Automatic transmission governors which include a valve operable in response to the speed of a vehicle are known. In many of these devices, the governor valve is operable at a predetermined vehicle speed to connect transmission line pressure to a pressure operated governor. These governor valves include a valve body mounted on an output shaft of a planetary gear unit in the transmission. A filter or strainer is provided in a fluid passage or bore in the valve body to prevent foreign materials, e.g., metal chips, from entering the valve and causing it to stick.
For satisfactory operation, it is necessary that the strainer have a sufficient surface area so that it will not clog too quickly. However, in those conventional divices utilizing a tubular strainer positioned in a bore forming part of the fluid passage means in the valve body, this requires a valve body having a relatively long axial length. Since many other component parts must be located on or near this transmission shaft, it is desirable that the axial length of the governor valve body be kept as small as possible.